Against All Odds
by Pawprinter
Summary: Alexis Young is a prestigious healer in Magix Main Hospital. We all know her place and story during The Magical Dimension War, but how did she get there? How did she grow up and become the strong warrior she has shown to be? How does she know Roxy? *Prequel to "Big Surprise" and "Fire of Hope"* (Cover image base: WinxFandom on deviantart)
1. Chapter 1: Rules

**Hey! Sorry for the long wait for ALL of my stories. They should be back on track soon, thanks to a very special person of mine (will touch on that more at the bottom).**

**Welcome to another new story! Yaaaaaaaay (oh goodness).**

**This story is sort of a prequel to my other stories "Big Surprise" and "Fire of Hope" They don't deal with anything in that story, except for one of my favorite own characters, Healer Alexis Young. _You do not need to read the other stories before this one._ Like I said, it's a prequel. Nothing that happens in the future stories is mentioned here. This is merely a backstory for Alexis. I do hope you like it. It's been in the making for quite a few weeks now and I had the idea for a few years. I just didn't have inspiration. This is only a start of a very short story that touches on the life event of Alexis before she became a healer. It's planned out to be between three to five chapters and it's only to help me get back into writing.**

******I hope you enjoy the first glance into the history I see Alexis Young to have gone through, as well as Roxy.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Rules**

_Earth, Ireland, Tir NaNog_

_Earth Time, North America: 1564_

* * *

"She looks beautiful." Lauren, the Major Fairy of Channels, praised. She looked to be around her early twenties. "Just like her mother." She had her long, think, black hair braided with golden beads and strands of gold, her soft hair draped over her shawl covered shoulder.

"Thank you." A girl around her early twenties years old whispered. The girl had light purple hair that hung around the bottom of her rib cage in soft curls. Two pear white bows held back small braids on either side of her head. Her mint green eyes looked down upon her new born child; a child with candy pink hair and sea green eyes.

"A perfect new member to the royal guard!" Lauren said again. The purple haired twenty-year-old girl's eyes flashed.

"No." She said sharply. Lauren cocked an eyebrow.

"And why not, Alexandra?" Lauren asked. The young girl, Alexandra, shook her head.

"She is too small." Alexandra insisted. "She would not be able to defend herself."

"Too small, too young, too weak?" Lauren asked softly. "Right now she might be, but when she is older she will be the strongest protector Earth ever saw!"

"Maybe." Alexandra said slowly. "I… Let me think about it."

"Alright." Lauren said slowly. She stood up straight and lightly touched the end of her braid hanging over her shoulder. "I can feel her power, it is very strong." Lauren said as a subject change. "It is almost radiating off of her, almost like yours is."

"Thank you, my lady." Alexandra said. Lauren smiled and turned around. Her golden eyes caught the clock and she felt her smile melt into a frown.

"We need to get going, Alexandra." Lauren mentioned. Alexandra looked at the clock and gasped.

"I still need to get my dress on…" She whispered. There was only a half hour before she had to be down in the great ball room. Lauren nodded her head.

"I will watch the young one while you get ready." Lauren offered. Alexandra nodded her head.

"Please." She said. Lauren held out her arms and Alexandra placed the baby in her arms. Alexandra nodded her head as a thank you and left the room quickly with her fitter. Lauren looked down at the baby in her arms.

Lauren knew she was going to be a great worrier fairy one day.

* * *

It was two years and a week to the day later. Alexandra held the pink haired child on her lap as she listened to Queen Morgana give her speech.

The Queen had just had her first daughter, Roxy, and was first introducing her to the Earth Terrestrial Fairies.

The Queen of Fairies had thrown a ball, much similar to what Lauren had done with Alexandra two years before. Queen Morgana had invited all of the Major Earth Fairies down to the major castle on Earth.

Aurora, Major Fairy of the North, and her Arctic Fairies were there. This was Aurora's first appearance out of her Ice Tower in over a year.

Diana, Major Fairy of Nature, and her Amazon Fairies had come from all over Earth to gather in one place.

Sibylla, Major Fairy of Justice, and her Rustic Fairies had made their first appearance all together for the first time in years.

Ember, Major Fairy of South, and her Equator Fairies were there.

Nebula, Major Fairy of Balance, and her Warrior Fairies had gathered from their spots of protection from all around the globe had come together.

And of course, Lauren, Major Fairy of Channels, and her Royal Guard Fairies had come together too.

All in all, it was a packed hall.

"I would like to hand the stage over to the queen herself now." Nebula, Major Fairy of Balance, said quickly. She took a step to the side and joined in the growing applause for the queen.

"Thank you." Queen Morgana said with a kind smile. She held her daughter tighter to her side and looked over the fairies in the room. "As you all know, an Earth Man made his way to the castle around two years ago."

Alexandra remembered that day well. The Earth Man, an unmagical human, had somehow gotten to the castle. It was impossible, but yet he had done it.

"As we figured out, he was in fact from the future time." Queen Morgana said with ease. Alexandra felt her mouth drop open. That was news to her. "Our friends hailing from Magica, Magix, that are part of The Hybrid Journey, have confirmed that a powerful hybrid from the future sent him from his time back to our time to help change the course of Earth." She grimaced. "Earth was not the best place from when he was. Wizards had ruined our planet, and wizards took our magic." Queen Morgana shook her head. "The Hybrid thought he could change the course of Earth…" She took a breath and held up her child. "And he did."

Alexandra's mouth dropped open once more. Queen Morgana fell in love with a Future Man?

"I have sent him into his future, and I think I have changed the timeline enough for his future not to happen again." She said. "I know, time travel is a confusing thing, but with the help of Lauren," She gestured behind her to Alexandra's leader. "I have managed to change the laws of time travel just this once." She smiled. "Princess Roxanne is to keep Earth at peace when she is older. She has changed the timeline already, I am guessing."

Alexandra let her muscles relax. Her queen had everything under control.

"Now, I know these times have been hard on all of us." Her face seemed to show some of the pain each fairy in the room held on their faces. "We have lost sisters, mothers, daughters, aunts, and friends these past years." That was true. Alexandra had lost some of the most important people in her life. She had lost her sister and her mother in one of the battles against The Black Circle. "But, we shall not give up hope. Hope is what pushes fairies forward and that is what we will do. We will move forward and bring Earth back to its former glory." She took a shaky breath. "We shall bring the oceans to their formal glory. We shall bring the air around us back to pure air."

Alexandra shuddered. When news of how The Black Circle had assassinated all of the Aqua Fairies along with Brook, Major Fairy of Water, along with all of the Breath Fairies with their leader Aria, Major Fairy of Air… Well, it had hit every fairy hard. Even in the worse times of war, nobody thought that a whole colony of fairies could be killed by four wizards. Especially underwater. Magic was supposed to be weak underwater! How The Wizards of the Black Circle got up in the air long enough to attack and destroy the Breath Fairies astonished everyone.

"For now, we must remember what is dear to us. What The Black Circle will not ever break with their magic." Queen Morgana smiled weakly. "Family, and love, and friends. That is what will keep us together."

Just then the castle shook. Alexandra looked around the room slowly, but did not see anything out of the ordinary. She turned to the fairy beside her, Louisa, and handed over her child.

"I am going to go check it out." Alexandra said softly. Queen Morgana was still talking and she was not in the mood to be embarrassed by interrupting. "Take her please."

"Do you want me to give her to Lauren when we are dancing?" Louisa asked. Alexandra nodded.

"Yes, please." Alexandra said. She stood up from the table and slipped out of the room without notice.

* * *

Lauren held the hand of the two year old with the two year old sitting upon her lap. The Earth Fairies danced around the room. Lauren sat beside Aurora on the stage, both of the Major Fairies wearing looks of worry.

"I keep feeling vibrations." Lauren whispered to Aurora. The Major Fairy of North nodded.

"I have sent ten of my fairies out to check everything out, but none have returned." Aurora said with worry. "I think it is time for another round."

"I agree." Lauren said. "I have sent nine of my fairies along with Alexandra that left five hours ago…"

"Snowy, Chill, and Ice!" Aurora called. Three of the closets Arctic Fairies to the stage at the front of the Grand Ball Room turned to look at Aurora. "Can you check the perimeter of the castle?"

"Yes, my lady." One of the fairies called. They all turned and left the room. Lauren sighed and ran her hand through the soft pink locks of the child she held.

* * *

It was one hour later and Lauren stood beside Queen Morgana. The Fairy Queen held the purple haired fairy in her arms and the pink haired child was standing beside Lauren with only a slight wobble.

"Is it just me, or have half the fairies in the room disappeared?" Morgana asked in whisper to Lauren. Lauren looked around the room and noticed for the first time that the room of Earth Fairies was only half as full as it was before.

"The fairies that are sent to check out the tremors have not come back, my lady." Lauren told her queen. "I have sent twenty-two of my fairies, Aurora has sent eighteen of her Arctic Fairies the last I checked, Diana has sent eight of her Amazon Fairies, Ember has sent around fifteen of her Equator Fairies, and Sibylla has sent around eleven of her Rustic Fairies."

"And I have sent nineteen of my Warrior Fairies out." A new voice said from behind the two. Lauren and Morgana turned to look at the new voice, Nebula. She strutted forward and tugged down her short purple dress the slightest bit. "None have returned, my lady." Morgana looked at the door intently and held her baby close to her.

"I will make an announcement that all fairies are to go to their respected environments." Morgana said quietly to Lauren and Nebula. She shook her head.

"What?" Lauren asked. "We have not had a chance to give our gifts."

"It is the balance of things, Lauren." Nebula sighed. She crossed her arms and shook her head. "Things need to happen this way."

"Sometimes I think that war is your strong suit, not balance." Lauren said with her nose in the air. Nebula glared at her fellow Earth Fairy.

"Do you just channel rudeness?" Nebula snapped. Both of the Major Fairies on Earth glared harshly at one another.

"Do not be childish, ladies." Morgana said softly. "This is the hardest time Earth has seen in all of its existence-"

"Do not worry, my queen." Nebula said. She took a soft sigh and took a step towards the microphone.

"I will make the announcement, Nebula." Morgana said. She walked confidently up to the microphone. Nebula turned towards Lauren and shot her a glare. Lauren glared right back at Nebula.

To say that their personality's clashed a little bit would be an understatement.

"I am going to go check to see if I can find Alexandra for you." Nebula snipped. She jumped off the ground and flew into the air, leaving Lauren behind with the pink haired baby. Lauren sighed and shook her head. She sat stiffly in her chair waiting for Nebula to get back.

* * *

Nebula had been in many painful situations before.

She had been in training with the Earth Fairies ever since she was seven, she had been knocked out millions of times, she broke bones, she caught sicknesses, she got burned, she got concussions, and she had fell seven stories once. Nebula even clutched the clammy hand of one of her paling followers as they bled to death.

That was extremely painful.

But she had never been in this much pain before.

Her breathing was heavy, she gasped for her breath and her heart beat quickly. She was covered in sweat and blood, and her navy hair stuck to her face.

Nebula did not care about any of that though. She could not. She could not steer her train of thought away from the overwhelming pain that was coursing through her body. She knew this spell was dark magic and it could only be completed with two or more magical beings.

The Black Circle was here.

Nebula was starting to understand the stories she heard of Terrestrial Fairies begging for death because the pain spell was too much.

When Nebula was about to lose all of her sanity, the pain stopped.

"Tell us." A voice hissed above Nebula's ear. She tried to open her eyes, but all she could see was darkness. "Where is Morgana's Layer!?"

"Yes, tell us."

"We already have those useless children crushed." The first voice snapped. "Morgana is barely alive, and we have her powers. We need her layer. The secrets of Earth are there."

"Neh-er." Nebula managed between the blood that flowed into her mouth every time she tried to speak. She was sure the blood was from her broken nose and broken teeth. She could feel a deep gash along the side of her cheek and Nebula was sure she had bit through her lip to keep from screaming.

"Tell us about Morgana. Tell us Earth's secrets."

"We will spare the life of the girl you are so fond of." Nebula felt her heart thump harder. She valued one of her followers, Scorch, who had the power over acid. Scorch was the youngest Warrior Fairy in training, only being fifteen years old. She had been one of the daughters of her followers, but because she was killed in a battle Nebula had decided to watch out for the young girl.

"Well!?"

The pain flooded her senses again. It felt like she was thrown into a bucket of acid, or being burned in a fire.

Then her mind was filled with black.

* * *

Lauren sat beside Diana as Queen Morgana made her final speech.

"I would like to s-"

"Queen Morgana!" A guard panted, running into the grand hall, but she paused to catch her breath. "The castle has been breached! We are under attack!" She panted.

"What!?" Morgana gasped. She clutched her child tighter to her chest and the room shook. All of the remaining fairies in the room let out shrieks as the castle shook. Dust fell from the ceiling, and a few chunks fell from above. The fairies that were under the spots where the chunks fell dove out of the way. The fairies left standing summoned some of their power.

"Ah, Queen Morgana." A cold voice hissed from the opening door. All of the fairies turned to the door with snarls or gasps. Four guys in black grinned evilly back at the room full of fairies. The guy in the middle, the one with red hair that Morgana had learned was called Ogron, held a pair of faded blue and purple wings.

"No!"

* * *

**Once again, to my readers! Sorry for the unfairly long wait on all of my stories! I should get back into the swing of things soon. This is all because a very special person of mine.**

_******The past few years have been hard for me and writing. I just didn't have the inspiration. Recently, I met someone who really helped me get back into writing. So, a HUGE shout out to my lovely boyfriend for getting me back into writing. Special thanks to my love for supporting everything I write and for getting me inspired once again to do what I love. Without him, I'm not sure if I would be publishing this or if I would be updating my ongoing stories any time soon. I would like to dedicate this story to him.******_

**Thank you all for your continued support.**

**Send a review to let me know your thoughts, please.**

**~Paw**


	2. Chapter 2: The World As You Know It

**Last Chapter:**

Lauren sat beside Diana as Queen Morgana made her final speech.

"I would like to s-"

"Queen Morgana!" A guard panted, running into the grand hall, but she paused to catch her breath. "The castle has been breached! We are under attack!" She panted.

"What!?" Morgana gasped. She clutched her child tighter to her chest and the room shook. All of the remaining fairies in the room let out shrieks as the castle shook. Dust fell from the ceiling, and a few chunks fell from above. The fairies that were under the spots where the chunks fell dove out of the way. The fairies left standing summoned some of their power.

"Ah, Queen Morgana." A cold voice hissed from the opening door. All of the fairies turned to the door with snarls or gasps. Four guys in black grinned evilly back at the room full of fairies. The guy in the middle, the one with red hair that Morgana had learned was called Ogron, held a pair of faded blue and purple wings.

"No!"

* * *

**Chapter 2: The World As You Know It**

* * *

"No!" Morgana yelled again. Everyone in the room recognized the wings in Ogron's hands and Nebula's wings. Morgana's eyes flashed and she positioned herself in a battle stance.

"Yes, my queen." Ogron mocked. He threw the wings into the air and shot them with a black string of magic. A shower of purple and black dust rained down from the air around the wizards. "Recognize these?" He asked. One of The Black Circle members passed up a pair of faded pink wings with black designs on them.

"No." Lauren muttered. She knew those wings were Alexandra's wings. Ogron laughed harder and held up his other hand. Hanging by a light blue collar was a green gem with gold wrapped around it. "No, no, no." Lauren said with a shake of her head. She knew that was Alexandra's Fairy Dust Collar.

Ogron laughed and threw the items to the ground. He stepped on the Fairy Dust, crushing the container and destroying it.

"No!" Morgana yelled. She positioned her newborn baby to one of her arms and sent a wave attack at the wizards. The wave hit The Wizards, but nothing happened to them. The attack was absorbed into their magic reserve and didn't harm them at all.

"You have become weak, Queen Morgana." Ogron taunted. Lauren knew her queen was not as strong as she usually would have been; she had just given birth to a child! She had to give some of her magical energy to her child, even more than other fairies. The Earth Man wasn't at all magical, so she had to give twice the magical energy as she usually would have to.

He shot a stream of power towards Morgana and her newborn daughter. Morgana instantly through up a flickering shield, but Lauren knew that wasn't going to be enough to protect her. Lauren watched helplessly as attack drew closer and closer.

"Move!" Ember shouted. She pushed Morgana out of the way, throwing her to the floor. The dark purple attack hit her own rib cage, sending her flying in the air. Her body spun around in the air and hit the throne chair's back rest side with a loud bang. Ember let out a scream of pain.

Aurora looked around at the panicking room.

"Everyone out!" She yelled over the panicking fairies. "Get to your specific regions!" She yelled.

"My lady!" A girl screamed upon seeing Ember's fall. She spun to face The Wizards with fire in her eyes. She made complex hand movements and she focused on The Wizards.

"Out!" Aurora yelled again. Fairies turned and started running to the one door on the opposite of The Black Circle.

"Get them." Ogron ordered. Duman jumped into the air and transformed into a bird and flew towards one of the doors. Gantlos stomped his foot and a tremor ran through the room to the door. The floor split open and threw the running fairies to either side of the split.

"Flame Aftermath!" The girl who had been making hand movements yelled out. She pushed her one hand out towards the two men in the doorway.

"No, Ashley!" Ember managed out. A beam of black came firing out of the girl, apparently named Ashley, and went flying towards The Wizards. The attack flew towards Anagan, but just before it hit him he moved out of the way. The attack hit the wall behind him and he smiled widely.

Gantlos ran along the open space to the door, jumping along each side of the open crack in the floor. He reached the door the same time Duman transformed back into his human form.

The fairies that were running to the door stopped seeing their blocked path and turned around helplessly.

Upon seeing this, Aurora summoned a blast of icicles and shot it at the two Fairy Hunters at the front door, followed by a slash of her arm to accompany Ashley's slowly forming attack.

"Ice Wave!" She yelled. A wall of ice came bursting from the place where she slashed and went flying to The Wizards of The Black Circle. Before she could see what her attack would do she dropped to her knees to where Morgana lay.

"Hello, young one." Ogron said. He smiled as Aurora's attack missed him by inches. "What is your name?" He asked Ashley.

"Flame Rising!" Ashley yelled. She pushed her hand forward and flames licked along the floor towards. Slowly the flames started moving towards Ogron and Anagan.

"Move, freak!" A girl with short green hair snapped. She ran towards Duman and Gantlos without care.

"Ivy!" Diana screamed. She pulled herself out of her shock she was thrown into from seeing her queen thrown to the floor. "Stop!" She screamed out. Diana jumped out of her chair and bolted towards the door. She jumped off of the stage seeing as there was no stairs leading off the stage by the door Ivy was charging at. "Stop!" She yelled again.

Diana landed in front of The Wizards and pushed Ivy out of the way. Diana landed on her feet and started to turn around to face The Wizards, but it was too late. Duman grabbed Diana, one arm around her neck and the other around her waist. Gantlos threw a hard punch into the middle of her back and Diana went limp in Duman's grip.

"Diana!" Ivy screamed. She scrambled up from the floor, but before she got anywhere else she was blow backwards by a sound wave from Gantlos.

Duman dropped Diana to the floor. She was so wounded and weak that she could barely lift herself off of the floor.

"Now for the best part." Gantlos hissed. He bent over and dug into the root of Diana's wings and ripped them out from her back. Diana's eyes flew open and she let out a piercing cry of pain. He threw the bloody wings into the air and Duman blasted them with a shot of power.

"Go help Diana." Morgana told Aurora. "Now." Aurora slowly got up from the floor and ran off towards where Diana lay unconscious.

Ember let out more strings of screams of pain and rolled to her knees instantly. She held her arm that was rolled at an odd angle to her chest.

"Ashley!" Ember screamed out. She watched helplessly as her favourite follower battled fiercely with Ogron and Anagan. Just as Ashley was summoning another attack, she was on her knees screaming in pain the next second. Anagan stood above Ashley with her red wings in his hands. "No!"

"My lady!" A girl around fifteen gasped. She kneeled down beside Morgana with wide eyes. "Are you alright?"

"I'm just fine, Scorch." Morgana whispered. She looked around the room filled with chaos. Blasts of magic were everywhere and screams echoed off the walls. "You need to run."

"My lady?" Scorch asked. "What about Nebula, or Aurora, or-"

"I need you to take Roxy with you." Morgana cut her off. "Get Lauren. She's battling with Sibylla against Duman over there." Morgana pointed to where Lauren stood crouched beside Ember, fending off attacks as Sibylla tried healing Ember.

"It's my duty to protect-"

"No, Scorch." Morgana said forcefully. She handed Roxy over to Scorch's arms. "Take them and tell Lauren _Klaus_. She will send you three somewhere safe."

"Bu-"

"Take this with you." Morgana said. She handed Scorch three letters that materialized in her hands. "They have been written pre-advanced this, in case this ever happened."

"My lady, I don't think-"

"Please." Morgana begged. Scorch reluctantly nodded her head. "Read the letters in one day."

"I- I will." Scorch promised. She took the letters and put them in her hand bag she still clutched.

"Quickly, go." Morgana said. "Before it's too late." She gave a light push to Scorch. Scorch turned and ran as fast as she could towards Lauren.

"Lauren!" Scorch yelled. Lauren looked away from her fight. "Klaus!" Lauren paused her fighting and nodded her head.

"Go!" Morgana yelled from the floor. She was climbing up slowly into a standing position. Lauren shot one last attack at the wizard before lifting up the pink haired child from the floor. She ran over to Scorch, grabbed her hand, and they both started running through the back of the stage as fast as they could.

"Don't let them get away!" Scorch's heart started hammering in her chest harder.

"My lady, what are we going to do?" Scorch asked in a panicked whisper. "One of the wizards…" Her sentence dropped off as she struggled for breath. Lauren glanced behind the long hallway they were running down and saw a black bird flying after them.

"I'll stay behind." Lauren said after a beat. She turned back to in front of her and started running faster, pulling Scorch with her.

"My lady?" Scorch asked.

"You run and take these two into hiding." Lauren said.

"Why did Morgana tell me to tell you Klaus?" Scorch questioned. Lauren shook her head.

"I was told to open a portal to the future and drop these two along with you in it." Lauren said. "But, I think that you hiding with them will work just as well."

"No." Scorch said. She pumped her legs harder, running faster to keep up with Lauren. "I… You need to send them away. I… I will say back."

"You're too young." Lauren argued. "You have to be eighteen to be able to take part in our battles."

"I am a Warrior Fairy." Scorch demanded strongly. "The duty of a Warrior Fairy is to protect all Major Fairies. Roxy is a Major Fairy, well, going to be, and you are a Major Fairy. I am a Warrior Fairy. It's my duty."

"Run faster." Lauren hissed. Scorch moved her hand behind her and a stream of liquid came flying behind them. They could hear sizzling from when the acid hit the wall and floor. She stopped running, forcing Lauren to stop too. "Scorch, we need to keep running."

"Take Princess Roxy." Scorch said. She handed the purple haired baby over to Lauren's arms that held the pink haired baby. "Open the portal to the future and send them both. I will be able to handle The Wizards. I'm the secret weapon, remember?"

"Be safe." Lauren said after a short pause. "If you can't handle him, then run. Run past him to the ballroom. Just run. Hide. Just get out if it's too much." Lauren looked Scorch up and down. "Nebula would be proud of you. You're a good Warrior Fairy."

"Too bad she isn't here to see it. Maybe I'd actually become one." Scorch said with a frown. Lauren smiled.

"I bless you to be one of my followers for the night, to gather power and courage from being part of a fairy group, to be strong." Lauren smiled. "I ask you to be one of my followers for the night being."

"I accept." Scorch said with a smile. A bang sounded behind them and a cry of outrage.

"You are now part of The Royal Guard Fairies." Lauren said in a hushed tone. A glow appeared around Scorch's body. After a soft glow was around her for a second, the glow turned into a bright flash of light. When the light faded all of the cuts Scorch had from the battle going on in the ballroom had faded, her long red hair was pulled out of the mess of curls into soft ringlets, light makeup was applied, and her weakness from the battle was washed away.

"Thank you, my lady." Scorch breathed. She gave a light push to Lauren. "Now, you run." Lauren nodded her head and started running towards where the hallway led, The Secret Chamber.

Just as Lauren turned a corner she could hear sounds of crackling magic.

Lauren felt her arms slowly turning to lead. She looked at the two children she was carrying; one two week old baby, and a two year old child.

Lauren blasted open a heavily charmed door and flew down stairs, the last flight of stairs to The Secret Chamber. She ran down flight after flight of stairs, her heart beating a thousand times a second.

When she saw the candlelit room with a rock portal opening she stopped running. She snapped her head around and focused her mind.

"Golden Barrier." Lauren chanted. A few steps in front of her a golden fairy dust barrier between the rest of the castle and The Secret Chamber materialized. Lauren spun back around and ran to the portal opener.

"Where?" The pink haired child asked. Lauren winced and softly put the two children on the rock table.

"It will all be okay, baby." Lauren whispered. She lightly touched her arm and gasped at the pain she felt. She pulled away her hand and glanced down at it. Blood. Lots of it.

"What?" She asked, looking at the rock circles around them.

"It's going to take you to a place where you'll be safe." Lauren whispered. There was a loud crash behind her. Her head snapped towards the sound and saw Duman banging on her barrier. She let out a sob. This was it. "Take care of little Roxy."

"Wroky?" The girl questioned. She looked down at the purple haired baby sleeping beside her.

"Yes." Lauren whispered. Lauren felt her barrier weakening. She lifted both of her arms and pointed the palms of her hands at the rock circle outlining an opening. "Portal open!" She whispered. Her voice quivered in pain from the cut she had gotten along her arm from the battle she was in.

"What?"

"Hush." Lauren whispered. She focused her powers on the glowing rings. "Portal open; 1993!" The rock rings started spinning around the rock table and around the two small children in the middle.

"What?" The rocks started spinning faster.

"Be safe." Lauren said with a sob. "You are both going to live great destinies!"

A blue film developed around the space where the rock rings spun. The glow got brighter and brighter until it was almost blinding.

"Why?"

"Stay together!" Lauren sobbed again. She felt the barrier behind her break. She was out of time. "We will find you when the time comes."

Duman turned the final corner of the stairs with a heavy limp. He was losing a lot of blood quickly. Lauren had her back facing to Duman, her eyes closed tightly and her body tensed from impact.

"Stop!" Lauren opened her eyes and leaned as close as she could to the two children.

"Goodbye, Alexis." Lauren whispered. She eyes locked with the light green eyes of the pink haired child named Alexis.

"Now, for the best part, little Lauren." Duman hissed. He reached down and took hold of her wings.

The world spun around Alexis and Roxy, blurring into a mess of blue and black. Lauren's scream was cut short and she vanished, along with the rock room.

All Alexis knew was Roxy, her name, and the feel of rock against her arms.


	3. Chapter 3: Forests

**Last Chapter: **

The world spun around Alexis and Roxy, blurring into a mess of blue and black. Lauren's scream was cut short and she vanished, along with the rock room.

All she knew was Roxy, her name, and the feel of rock against her arms.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Forests**

* * *

_"__Golden Barrier." Lauren chanted. A few steps in front of her a golden fairy dust barrier between the rest of the castle and The Secret Chamber materialized. Lauren spun back around and ran to the portal opener. _

_"__Where?" The pink haired child asked. Lauren winced and softly put the two children on the rock table. _

_"__It will all be okay, baby." Lauren whispered. She lightly touched her arm and gasped at the pain she felt. She pulled away her hand and glanced down at it. Blood. Lots of it. _

_"__What?" She asked, looking at the rock circles around them._

_"__It's going to take you to a place where you'll be safe." Lauren whispered. There was a loud crash behind her. Her head snapped towards the sound and saw Duman banging on her barrier. She let out a sob. This was it. "Take care of little Roxy." _

_"__Wroky?" The girl questioned. She looked down at the purple haired baby sleeping beside her. _

_"__Yes." Lauren whispered. Lauren felt her barrier weakening. She lifted both of her arms and pointed the palms of her hands at the rock circle outlining an opening. "Portal open!" She whispered. Her voice quivered in pain from the cut she had gotten along her arm from the battle she was in. _

_"__What?" _

_"__Hush." Lauren whispered. She focused her powers on the glowing rings. "Portal open; 1993!" The rock rings started spinning around the rock table and around the two small children in the middle. _

_"__What?" The rocks started spinning faster._

_"__Be safe." Lauren said with a sob. "You are both going to live great destinies!" _

_A blue film developed around the space where the rock rings spun. The glow got brighter and brighter until it was almost blinding._

_"__Why?"_

_"__Stay together!" Lauren sobbed again. She felt the barrier behind her break. She was out of time. "We will find you when the time comes."_

_Duman turned the final corner of the stairs with a heavy limp. He was losing a lot of blood quickly. Lauren had her back facing to Duman, her eyes closed tightly and her body tensed from impact. _

_"__Stop!" Lauren opened her eyes and leaned as close as she could to the two children._

_"__Goodbye, Alexis." Lauren whispered. She eyes locked with the light green eyes of the pink haired child named Alexis._

_"__Now, for the best part, little Lauren." Duman hissed. He reached down and took hold of her wings. _

_The world spun around Alexis and Roxy, blurring into a mess of blue and black. Lauren's scream was cut short and she vanished, along with the rock room._

_All she knew was Roxy, her name, and the feel of rock against her arms._

**-o0o-**

_June 20, 2006_

_Gardenia, Earth_

"No!"

Alexis' scream woke her up as it echoed through her room she shared with her friends. She bolted upright, shaking. Alexis clutched her soft blanket between her dainty fingers and looked around the room franticly.

In the small room the smallest sound was loud. She shared the small room with three others, but that was nothing to the other kids.

The orphanage didn't have much room now that the two other orphanages in the small city had closed.

Alexis' eyes searched the room from any sign that told her that she woke up her closest friends. The twins she considered to be her sisters were fast asleep in the bed across the room.

She hadn't woken them up.

She looked at the bed beside her. Her closest guy friend was fast asleep, surprisingly.

No, it wasn't surprising that he was sleeping.

It was surprising that he was there and not the other girl, Sarah, that she shared the room with.

Alexis sighed and put her head in her hands.

"Everything ok, Alexis?" a voice asked. Alexis jumped, her senses still heightened from the terrifying nightmare, and faced the bed beside her. The guy looked at her with worry in his eyes.

"I'm fine, Rupert," Alexis muttered between her hands. The boy, Rupert, laughed.

"Your screams didn't sound okay to me," Rupert pointed out. He rolled out of bed and walked across the room towards Alexis. He sat down on the bed and wrapped his arms around the quivering frame of his friend. "What's wrong?"

"Just a bad dream," Alexis whispered. He didn't look too convinced. It was kind of hard to convince someone of something if you didn't believe it yourself. She stared at the faded star pattern on her blanket and savoured Rupert's love and warmth.

She had lived in the orphanage her whole life. It was said that she had been found in the middle of a forest in 1993. June 16, 1993, to be exact. She was found by a hunter and it was said the pink haired baby was wearing jewels and gems and in expensive dress. She sported cuts and had blood all over her, strangely enough. There was a purple blanket beside her, but belonged to nobody.

She was sent to the orphanage and had lived there her entire life. Twelve years.

"What about?" Rupert asked.

"The one where I'm in the castle…" Alexis whispered. She shook despite the warmth that surrounded her. "It feels so real…"

"It's alright, Alexis," Rupert said. "Was there any more things that you saw this time?"

"Something about dust…" Alexis said softly. She buried her nose into Rupert's shoulder and started sobbing. "Rupert, I- I can't do this." Rupert tightened his hold on Alexis and she wrapped her arms around his shoulder. "This is too much. I can't keep having this dream!"

"It's alright, Alexis," Rupert said softly. He looked across the room to see Winter and Autumn, the twins Alexis roomed with, looking at them with confused expressions. Rupert jutted his chin towards the door and gave them a fierce look. The two red headed girls nodded their heads and clamoured out of the small room.

"I can't… It's horrifying, Rupert," Alexis said. "I've watched people die so vividly in my dream. I've watched my mother get her back clawed up." She sobbed harder. "You have no idea how hard is it to watch your mother leave behind this girl to fight some monster, and have her take you to this basement with another baby. Do you have no idea how dreadful it is to watch your mother set you down on a stone platter and send you off into a different world? My mother, the woman that I always wanted to know, putting herself out of the protective bubble she made for me and get her back clawed up from The Shadow Monster." Alexis clung to Rupert tighter. "I watched this every night for my whole life. It's driving me crazy."

"I can try to get the orphanage to let you see a doctor," Rupert said slowly. Alexis sobbed harder.

"Sure, Rup," Alexis said. She sat up and wiped her eyes. She had a talent that to hide her emotions after the shock of having them was gone. Rupert looked down at her and smiled. "Why are you smiling?"

"You wouldn't guess where I found Sarah last night," Rupert said, trying to bring Alexis' head out of her dream. Alexis sniffed and rubbed her eyes.

"You were honestly thinking about Sarah when I'm clearly freaking out?" Alexis asked. Rupert laughed lightly.

"I thought it would lighten the mood, yeah?" Rupert questioned. Alexis glared and hopped off of the bed. She walked over to the wooden wardrobe in her corner of the room. She looked at the bed. "Where are the twins…?" She turned around to face Rupert for his answer.

"Listen, Sarah was sleeping on the kitchen roof beam," Rupert said with a laugh. He shook his head and stood up from the bed. Alexis turned back to the wardrobe and pulled out shorts that she just might have snuck from Rupert. "Wait… Is that?"

"Your shorts?" Alexis finished. She turned to face him and smiled devilishly. "Yep."

"Well, whatever," Rupert muttered, clearly not impressed. "Like I said, Sarah was sleeping on a roof beam!"

"That's not funny," Alexis scolded. She pulled out a tank top she got from Sarah as a hand-me-down and shut the wardrobe. She walked towards the bathroom, but stopped before she could get there. She happened to walk by her mirror and she glanced at herself.

"Just picture Sarah sleeping on a roof beam. Is that even possible?" Rupert asked with a laugh. Alexis glared at the brown haired guy.

"It's not funny," Alexis said again.

"Is too, you just don't get jokes," Rupert argued. Alexis shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"I do get jokes, but I don't classify this as a joke," Alexis snapped. Rupert laughed.

"And you're so defensive, Rupert teased.

"You seem to point things out a lot," Alexis taunted back. She pulled her long pink hair up into a high ponytail.

"You say that a lot," Rupert said. Alexis mocked laughed at him.

"Har, har," she muttered. Alexis turned from her reflection and walked into the bathroom to change. She quickly slipped out of her pyjamas and put on the shorts and tank top she got from her wardrobe. Alexis walked out of the bathroom quickly.

"Okay, maybe you might not find that funny, but it is funny," Rupert said. Alexis rolled her eyes and walked back over to the mirror.

"This look good?" Alexis asked. She waved her hand at her outfit. Rupert lowered his eyes down her body, judging her outfit.

"Looks fine to me," he said. Alexis nodded and ran into the bathroom. She quickly threw on some of the makeup she bought for her birthday on June second. Her makeup consisted of black eyeliner around her eyes.

There was a sharp knock on the door to the bedroom just as Alexis finished getting her makeup on.

"Sarah, Alexis!" the voice from the other side of the door yelled. "Get ready for school!" Alexis walked out of the bathroom quickly.

"Yes, thank you!" Alexis yelled. There was the sound of retreating footsteps. Rupert laughed.

"I guess Mrs. Ghoul didn't find out that Sarah was sleeping on the beams," he laughed. Alexis glared at him. He held his hands up in defence. "Just saying."

"Let's get going to your room, then," Alexis said. She slipped on her flip-flops by the door to her room and walked out with Rupert following behind her.

"Mind you, Oliver probably is going to be half naked…" Rupert muttered with the roll of his eyes. Alexis laughed.

"When is he not?" Alexis questioned. Rupert laughed lightly. They walked down the small hallway, little kids running around their legs. They walked across the part of the hallway that overlooked the front door, towards the boy's side of the house. The first door on their left was left open a crack. Alexis could practically see the sound waves coming from the room.

Rupert pushed the door open fully. The room was packed, much to her distaste. Three of the youngsters were jumping on the bed in the back of the room, a blond haired guy stood in front of the mirror looking at his abs, and other kids ran around the room.

"Justin, get off of my bed!" Rupert said. One of the youngest in the room, maybe around five years old, turned to the blue eyed guy in the doorway. "Oliver, get a shirt on."

The blond haired and grey eyed guy turned around slowly to face Alexis and Rupert. He ran his hand through his shaggy locks. His other hand rested on his bare abdomen.

"Hey," Oliver said after a second. He reached down and picked up a white t-shirt. He pulled it over his head, messing his hair up further. "I let the youngsters jump on you bed."

"I see," Rupert muttered, anything but happy. He walked over to around his bed and picked up a random pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Oliver turned back to Alexis in the doorway.

"Are you coming to see Flaming Meat play at The Fruity Music Bar?" Oliver asked. Alexis turned away from the running children and raised her eyebrow.

"Flaming Meat?" Alexis asked. Oliver nodded his head.

"Yeah," Oliver said with a smiled. He stretched his arms high above his head. "Rio came up with the name."

"Your chess group, right?" Alexis joked. Oliver smiled with amusement.

"Sure," Oliver said. His eyes brightened. "Oh, I need to get to school. New name for the band. I have to tell Andy!" Oliver said with a laugh. Alexis smiled.

"Let me guess, Flaming Socks?" Alexis asked. Oliver laughed.

"I was thinking more along the lines of Gym Socks," Oliver joked. Alexis laughed.

"Flaming Gym Socks," Alexis agreed. Oliver laughed.

"Ready for breakfast?" Rupert asked. He walked out of the washroom and chucked his pyjamas at his messy bed.

"I'm starved," Oliver said with a smile as he turned away from Alexis. Rupert rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, let's go," Alexis said. She turned and walked out of the room. "See ya, Oliver."

"Yep," Oliver muttered. Alexis closed the door behind her and followed Rupert down the stairs to the kitchens.

"Are you going to see Oliver and his band tonight?" Alexis asked. She ran a few steps so she could be walking right beside him on the stairs.

"Where?" Rupert questioned. He ran his hand through his hair a few times, using his fingers as a comb.

"The Fruity Music Bar." Alexis answered.

"And its Oliver and…"

"I think I overheard that it is Oliver, Andy, Rio and Mark," Alexis said. Rupert rolled his eyes.

"No," Rupert said. "I'm not going. I think I'm going to have homework or something."

"Rupert, are you going to make me go alone?" Alexis questioned. Rupert laughed shortly.

"You won't be alone. You'll be with the band," Rupert said. Alexis frowned.

"Miss Summer…" A voice said slowly from behind her. Alexis spun around to face Mrs. Ghoul.

"Oh, hello," Alexis said. Mrs. Ghoul frowned deeply.

"Yes, hello," Mrs. Ghoul said. "Are you going to get breakfast?" Mrs. Ghoul asked. Alexis nodded her head.

"Yeah. Rupert and I are," Alexis said. Mrs. Ghoul shook her head.

"Breakfast has closed up," Alexis frowned. "The bus is leaving in thirty minutes."

"Oh," Alexis stuttered. She turned to face Rupert's frowning face. "I think we're going to walk to school today." Mrs. Ghoul nodded her head.

"It is very hot out today; you might want to wear sunscreen," Mrs. Ghoul advised.

"Or take off your clothes." Alexis looked over to Oliver, who was laughing loudly on the bottom step of the stairs.

"Watch your mouth, Mr. Young," Mrs. Ghoul snapped. She turned back to Alexis. "Now, Ms. Summer, I want you to be careful under the sun." Alexis smiled.

"Thank you, I will," Alexis said. She hugged Mrs. Ghoul before turning around and walking out the door with Oliver and Rupert.

"Mr. Young!" The three teenagers stopped walking and turned around to face Mrs. Ghoul. She had a glare on her face with a frown pulling on her lips.

"Yeah?" Oliver asked.

"You're lucky I didn't wash your mouth with soap," Mrs. Ghoul threatened. Oliver smiled.

"I love you too," he teased. She shook her head, but a smile lifted her lips.

"Good bye, Ms. Summer, Mr. Young and Mr. Snow."

"Good bye!" Alexis called. Mrs. Ghoul pulled the door shut and the three kids started walking towards their school; _Maple-Olympe Grove Athletics Academy__._

They went to a school that specialized in athletics. Technically, the school was to train athletes for the Olympics, and top students of the academy got to try out for the Olympics. They did all of the mandatory classes; English, maths, sciences, geography, but sports were incorporated into lunch and their classes.

Alexis was so thankful for the orphanage. It was her whole life. She never knew her parents; they left her in the forest when she was only two years old. There was one letter found sitting on the ground by her, which read "For Alexis; June 2". She didn't have a last name, so Mrs. Ghoul named her.

Alexis Summer.

She thought her name was a good name. Alexis' last name was named for the season she was born in; summer.

Rupert never knew his parents either. He was dropped off at the front of the orphanage with his name tapped to his head.

Rupert.

He was found in winter, on the first snowfall of that year, and had no last name. Mrs. Ghoul named his last name because of that.

Rupert Snow.

He hated his name, but he never complained. If he would complain he would surly get on the bad side of Mrs. Ghoul, much like Oliver had.

Oliver was given to the orphanage when he was a baby because his parents were needed to keep moving around and didn't have enough money to keep him with them. His parents told the orphanage to name him, but they never had the chance to. Two young parents adopted him when he was a week old.

It didn't turn out like he hoped.

Around one year later, Oliver's parents suffered a major loss in poor investments and could no longer take care of him. Deciding it was for the best, he was returned to the orphanage. He kept the last name of theirs, much to his distaste.

Oliver Young.

"So, I was wondering if you two were coming after school," Oliver questioned. "Everyone is going to be there, so I just want to make sure you two know that."

"I have homework," Rupert lied. Oliver nodded.

"Right, for Mrs. Hapi's class, right?" Oliver asked. Alexis shrugged. Both her and Rupert were one year younger than Oliver and his friends, but Rupert was smart enough to take classes with the older students. "The project, right?"

"What?" Rupert asked in shock. Alexis shook her head and let the guys talk it out. She took a few extra strides forwards, pulling a head of the group a bit. Oliver couldn't help but smile at the pink haired girl.


End file.
